You're gonna pay!
by IcyKeys-Love
Summary: He'd gone and done it, the thing that Lucy thought he'd never do... and he was going to experience the same feeling as she had, only five times bigger... that is, if she could manage the feat. Graylu Week-day three, Fear.


Mizu-chan- I'm sorry, I don't think this one is very good... or the next one, for that matter. As I said, I'm a newbie at this, so go easy on me please! :)

* * *

><p>Fear<p>

This was the day.

It was going to happen today.

She was going to do it.

There was no turning back now.

It had waited too long.

It had to be done.

No putting it off any longer.

She was going to make him pay.

She put on the dark outfit. The black pants, the black shirt, the gloves, the mask that hid her face and hair. Finally, the boots. They were made for stealth. Cloth, no hard soles. If there was any noise, it would be almost inaudible pattering that could be mistaken for a heartbeat.

She grinned and left the house. It was night out, but she knew where he would be. He would be with the others, in the park, celebrating the first new moon. It had apparently been the first new moon of the year when the first master had created Fairy Tail. So, obviously, it was a special day.

But there was something that needed to be done.

He had blown her off.

And oh was he going to pay for it.

They had planned a date for a few days ago at a nice restaurant. She'd gotten all dressed up, reserved a table, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And he'd never shown up.

Due to the fact that he'd been 'held up' and had to fight Natsu. Which had ultimately landed them both of them in the guild infirmary.

And so, Lucy, not knowing what had happened, had waited for two hours, all the while growing more and more worried. Eventually, she'd left and gone to the guild to see if Gray had been hurt. And he had. And he had gotten a very thorough verbal lashing from his livid girlfriend. All the while he had been thankful no one was listening and Natsu was knocked out in the bed on the other side of the infirmary.

But he hadn't known how scared she was.

See, he'd never just left her hanging before, so she had been scared that he'd been attacked, or hurt badly, or... she hadn't even wanted to think of other things, worse things. And with her being a writer, her overactive imagination was always triggered into hyper drive whenever she felt something was off.

And now, he was going to get a little taste of what she'd felt. Or, at least, a bit of the same feeling.

So here she was, hidden in the shadows, slinking through the dark streets towards the park, where the sounds of laughter and happiness could be heard ringing through the town.

She'd faked being sick, and told Gray that he should go, even if she couldn't make it. He'd believed her and brought the 'bad news' to the others. Thanks to her black haired boy friend, Natsu hadn't come over. Thankfully, no one had come to check in on her.

So she was now just a few yards from the park. She could smell the food from the vendors, she could hear the clink of glasses as people toasted, she could feel the heat from the hundreds of bodies clustered in one area. She sighed. She was kind of glad she wasn't going to stay here long.

Just long enough to give Gray a good scare.

She chuckled evilly and hid behind a tree. She skirted around the edge of woods, just inside the trees, as she searched for him. She was going to do this, with just a little bit of magic. The clothes she was wearing would make her unnoticeable until she purposefully made it clear to someone that she was there. For example, speaking to them, or giving them a good whack on the head with a club.

Not that she was going to go _that _far.

Finally, she spotted a familiar raven haired man with no shirt on. She paused for a moment, just so she could stare a minute at his perfectly toned body. Then, shaking her head to clear it, she moved forwards, weaving between the people, trying not to shove someone too hard. She didn't want to draw attention to herself before she completed her mission.

Then, her atrocious excitement rising with each step, she was only a heartbeat away from him. He was sitting next to Natsu, Juvia was sitting across from him, and Erza was quietly eating her cake next to her. He was laughing louder than usual, so it seemed that he had a few drinks in him. Perfect. She knew he would let his guard down when he was even a little tipsy.

She walked up quietly, positioned herself, and jumped, a maniacal grin stretching her face.

As soon as impact was made, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and curled her arms over his eyes. A surprised yelp was ripped from Gray's throat, and he attempted to pull the attacker off of him. The others looked on in shock and barely disguised amusement. Anyone would know it was Lucy. No one had a figure like that. And no one-_no one- _would stoop so low as to jump Gray when he was drunk... besides his blonde haired beauty.

Then, to Lucy's surprise, Gray froze. He laughed.

"Get off of me, Luce." He managed to say between his fits of hysterics. Lucy stifled a gasp and let go, falling to the ground. She hastened to her feet and tried to scramble away into the night, but someone-three guesses who- grabbed her ankle and dragged her back. Lucy struggled and kicked out while Gray wrapped his arms around her and pressed him to his chest.

"Right. You're _sick. _I knew you would pull somethin' like this." He scoffed as he ripped the mask off her head. She looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, you deserved it." She muttered, blushing. He rolled his eyes.

"You're not still mad about that, are you? I said I was sorry." He murmured. Lucy stood and tugged on his wrist, signaling that she wanted to be alone with him. Taking the hint, Gray stood, and they left the positively baffled (and jealous, in Juvia's case,) behind.

Lucy lead Gray by the hand to the edge of the crowd, to a quieter spot, and looked up at him.

"I... I did it because I felt I needed to scare you. Not that it really worked, it was more funny but... when you didn't show up you..." She trailed off and Gray watched her expectantly. "You scared me. I thought something bad had happened."

There was a moment of silence before Gray sighed. He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I deserved to be jumped, you're right." He grinned and ruffled her already mussed up hair. "But seriously, do a better job next time!" He teased. Lucy pouted.

"How did you know it was me anyways?" She wondered. Gray chuckled.

"You're chest was on top of my head! No one has that big a bust!" This remark earned him a smack.

Lucy was already planning her next attack.

And he was going to regret saying I had to a 'better job.'


End file.
